


It's Complicated

by jacksonistheloml



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 15:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21496624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksonistheloml/pseuds/jacksonistheloml
Summary: A Merluca one shot that occurs 2 days after the rooftop scene in 15x12. Meredith and Andrew are starting to get a little closer to each other. Let me know if you guys want more chapters!!
Relationships: Meredith Grey/Andrew DeLuca
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	It's Complicated

Meredith has been pretty quiet since her first so called "date" with Andrew on the roof top. She was the happiest she has ever been for quite awhile when she was up there with him. She felt that she was safe, nothing that she has felt since Derek. The only thing is, is that it has been two days and they still havn't talked or texted to eachother since. Meredith wonders if Andrew maybe regrets having this intimate moment with Meredith. Meredith is too nervous to say anything, afraid of causing any unpleasant fighting too soon. In a matter of two days, she went back to her dark and twisty self. She is still thinking about all of the mixed feelings she has for Andrew, wondering if she made a huge mistake, letting him kiss her.

[Amelia, Maggie, and Meredith are all in Meredith's room]

It is getting quite late, approximately 11:00pm. They have been chatting for about 1 hour about many different things. They never have much time to be able to talk together, child free. 

Meredith thinks to herself, thank goodness nothing about Andrew has come up yet. I don't know what I'll say to them if the topic does come up for some reason.

Amelia and Maggie both knew that something wasn't right, even though Meredith hasn't mentioned anything about Andrew to them yet.

Amelia tries talking to Mer. "I know that you are trying to hide something from us. Maggie and I know you too well. We have been observing you for the last 1-2 days and have been discussing what could be wrong."

"Remember, Mer, you can tell us anything" Maggie says with a soothing voice

Meredith begins softly "So unfortunately, you guys are c-"

[doorbell rings]

Meredith shouts with great anger "Who's here at my house at mid-"

Maggie "Mer, shhh, you're goona wake up the kids.." 

Too late. They can already hear very quick footsteps in the hallway. 

Zola runs in and says "I wonder who it could be!!!"

Meredith asks Zola, "Did Bailey and Ellis wake up from that very loud doorbell?"

"No of course not! You know that they are deep sleepers!" Zola playfully answer.

Meredith sighs in relief. She doesn't have to read another bedtime story to put them back to sleep.

"Zola, honey, don't go downstairs okay? I will go down and open the door Please go to sleep and close you bedroom door." Meredith quickly says.

"Ok, Mommy! Good night Mommy, Auntie Amelia and Auntie Maggie!" Zola excitedly answers

Once Zola is out of sight, Meredith immediately realizes who it could be and almost has a panic attack. This definitely could be Andrew. 

Before she heads out of her room, she looks down at the front porch without Maggie and Amelia noticing her and as she predicted, it was Andrew. She immediately tries to block the window, in a not so obvious way.

"Amelia, Maggie, please go to the kid's room and make sure Zola doesn't bother Bailey and Elle Belle. Also double check that Zola doesn't read anymore books. You guys can read her one though if you guys are in the mood. I will be back up shortly"

Maggie replys with a nice smile "Sure, no problem."

Amelia however still wants to know who it is. She hesitates to ask Mer whether she can go, but realizes that her answer will definitely be a no.

After Meredith realizes how long it has been since he rang the doorbell, she quickly runs down the stairs. She looked again and he was still there, smiling. Just by ringing the doorbell only once, Mer could tell that he is quite a patient guy.

Thoughts quickly go through Mer's mind about what he is going to say to her. He seems to be happy, but what if he's not?  
Will he ask me on a date? Are we going to never talk again after tonight?

Meredith finally opens the door for Andrew.

"Hey, why did you wait to come so late? And why did you not text or call me ahead of time?"Meredith asks.

Andrew immediately answers "I did not want to come over when your kids were awake. I thought that coming late would mean having more alone time with you. And, by the way. I don't have your number Dr. Grey."

Meredith immediately wonders what he means by "alone time." She thinks about all the different possiblities of what he wants to talk about. She also immediately grabs his phone that was in his jacket pocket and types in her number,718-147-1515. 

Andrew was in shock that she actually just grabbed his phone without asking. He thinks to himself, maybe she does want to start something. If she wants my number, it can only mean that we might be moving forward. 

Andrew quickly says, "Wait how did you get onto my phone? You know my password?”

"Of course not, your phone was already open" Meredith explains, grinning.

Once Meredith finished up entering all of her contact information, she looks up and they both smile at eachother, probably for way too long.

"Why don't you come in for a little bit?" Meredith says, really hoping that he ends up agreeing to come in.

Andrew's heart secretly jumped a little even though he knew nothing was going to happen in the living room of Meredith's house with all her family members upstairs.(Supposed to be a reference to Mer's quote in 15x15.)

They both hear to the living room and sit on the couch, next to eachother, closer than Andrew was expecting for Meredith to be comfortable with. 

Meredith also realized that Andrew has not been at work the last two days. So she asks "Why haven't you been at the hospital since our so called "date" on the rooftop?"

Andrew answers truthfully "I've just been sitting at my place, literally just thinking about how much of a great time I had with you that night."

Meredith immediately realizes that they may be having similar feelings for eachother. Meredith suddenly has no words to use to explain how she is feeling at the moment. She immediately feels much more comfortable with him, so she rests her head on his shoulder.

Meredith explains "I have been also thinking about that. We were both too caught up in our own thoughts that we forgot about contacting each-

Andrew interrupts saying "Mer, remember? I wanted to contact you, but I couldn't because I didn't have any of your contact information. I had a plan to take you out on a date at this restaurant with an amazing view of a lake! 

Meredith mentions that "We can do that tomorrow! There is no rush. Having these last 2 days by ourselves allowed us to mentally prepare for what's to come. We are now both ready."

For Meredith, saying that was a huge struggle but now she's glad that she said it. She feels relieved she finally is ready to start fresh and new.

[They continued talking for a while]

Andrew gave a small smile and slowly turned around so that he was facing Meredith, a couple inches apart. Meredith quickly checked around her before leaning in to softly kiss Andrew. She ran her fingers through his black shiny hair and wrapped her arms around him. She felt the way she felt the other day on the rooftop. She felt safe and secure, while also being very content.

Andrew slowly pulled away after a bit because he just realized how late it was. Meredith tried pulling him back, but she let go, looking at the clock, realizing that it was midnight. he was heading to the door, he tells Mer, "Mer, I need to go now, unfortunately, but I will text you in the morning." 

Meredith was sad that he had to leave, but knew that there would be more tomorrow, much more.

Meredith stood on the porch, watching Andrew get onto his motorcycle. She waved at him saying "See you tomorrow!" in a very exciting tone as he waved back as he slowly drifted off into the distance.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fan pic and I'm just posting it here now. Let me know if you want more chapters!!


End file.
